1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering wheel covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new steering wheel covering device for selectively heating the steering wheel during cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steering wheel covering devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be retrofitted to existing steering wheels and which includes a heating means for selectively heating the steering wheel.